5 Years Later
by fanpire girls 97
Summary: Alice and Bella are best friends. Alice has been living with her for 4 years, since her parents died. She should be living with her cousin Edward and his parents but they disappeared. What happens when they re-appear but harboring a GIANT secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy all you fanpires! Hows it goin! Ok so this is our first story so please be nice ::D  
>Bella's POV, Edward's POV and Emmett's POV was written by me ( Rebecca)<br>Alices POV, Rosalie's POV and Jaspers POV was written by Marley**

**the first and second edwards pov were written by zoe but she doesn't sit with us anymore so its just marley and i now 3  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 1:

**Bella's POV:**

I should be doing homework.

I know it; Charlie will be home any minute, and when he finds out I'm not doing my homework…he'll kill me!

You see Charlie is my dad; he's also the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks, Washington where we live.

But that's not the point; the point is I can't do my homework because I can't concentrate!

I have been sitting here for the past hour, since I got home from school, worrying about Alice.

She isn't talking to me.

My BEST friend, Alice Cullen, isn't talking to me.

It's been two days, two days and she hasn't said a word to anyone, in fact she hasn't even left her room, or went to school, or even eaten anything!

It all started two days ago when we were walking down the street on our way to the movie theatre, with my twin brother, Emmett.

…

***Flashback***

"Emmett! Stop pinching me!", I turned to my twin and shouted.

Emmett's booming laughter could have been heard a mile away.

"Ugh! You are so annoying!", I huffed

"No he's not, he's the awesomest!", Alice stuck up for him.

"See Bella, why can't you be like that? I wish you were my twin Alice", Emmett smiled and started tickling her.

I looked down sadly

"Oh, hey Bella. I was just joking around, you know I love you both the same", Emmett re-assured me as he put his arms around me and Alice and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Just then Alice's face went from laughing – to shocked.

Now, in the 16 years that I've known Alice, I have never, and I mean never seen Alice looked shocked or surprised, sometimes it's like shes phycic!

Anyway, I followed her gaze and she was locked eyes with a boy about our age, across the street.

They just stared at each other for about 10 minutes, before Alice turned and ran home.

Me and Emmett took one look at each other and ran after her.

We chased her all the way home and up to her room – which she hasn't left since.

***End of Flashback***

But two days. Two whole days and she hasn't said a word.

I mean the longest we've ever gone without talking was 4 days. And that was 4 years ago when her parents died in a car accident. I understood back then because, obviously, she was depressed and upset.

But then Charlie took her in and I thought we would start fighting a lot – but ever since she moved in with us, we've been inseparable!

I mean we're as close as to best friends can be: sisters!

But now…ugh! I want to know who that boy was, he looked vaguely familiar but I just cant put my finger on it.

I wish I knew what Alice was thinking. I wish she would just talk to me. Even if she just rambled on about fashion for two hours, I wouldn't care.

I just miss her so much…

**Edward's POV:**

I seen Alice today. Our eyes were locked for a tense ten minutes. I realised how much I actually miss my cousin, we used to be so close. I went to school with her, hung about with her; she could've been my sister. When I think back on my life, it was really great – and I took advantage of it. I wish I could go back, and do it all over, I wish id never went on that stupid holiday. The holiday that changed my life completely…

Carlisle and Esme (my mom and dad) decided to go on a 'spontaneous' family holiday. So we went to Phoenix, one of the warmest places in America. We stayed in a luxury hotel and I felt so lucky because in my whole life I'd wanted to go to Phoenix, and I was actually there! But this holiday wasn't as great as it seemed.

The receptionist downstairs was very strange. His skin was as white as snow, beautiful, but ice cold. His eyes were a deep red and whenever you would ask him something he would shiver, and simply turn away. I blamed myself, although, I was annoyed at how rude this man was being. But things got stranger than this.

One night, my family and I went down for dinner (to the hotel's restaurant) and I realised the 'He' wasn't there.

I kept watching his desk, to see if he would return, but he never came back.

I decided to think nothing more of it; it was nothing to do with me.

About 1 hour later we returned to our room, and there he was.

I was immediately terrified of him, and by the looks on my parents faces, they were too.

He spoke with a voice like a melody. "Good Evening"

A shiver ran up my spine as I thought of how a man so sinister and evil could have such a beautiful voice.

My mother replied with a shaky tone, "Can we help you?", she questioned.

"I want nothing more than to get my revenge on some old friends of mine"

We were confused, and this strange man could tell.

He threw a whole load of curses and shouts at us and slammed my father's books into the wall behind us.

All of a sudden he leapt into the air and landed on my father.

Esme screamed and ran to Carlisle and this horrible man. But that was a wrong move.

The man grabbed my mother's arm and sank his teeth into her wrist. I was horrified! What was this man?

I immediately ran to slam this monster into the door, but he grabbed the back of my neck and threw me to the floor.

He ran at so much speed, I found it humanly impossible.

As he was distracted by my father, I ran to my mother's side. She was gaping for air, and her body was trembling and shaking violently.

"F..f..FIRE!", she yelled.

I didn't understand, "Esme!", I shouted.

I was scared, but I had no time to think.

He grabbed me and bit my neck.

The pain; was excruciating!

It felt like the whole of my neck was on fire, and that fire was spreading through the whole of my body, slowly and painfully…

That was 5 years ago.

I'm a vampire now.

The vampire that had transformed me and my family, had ran off.

But that didn't help the fact that we were all monsters, and we HATED knowing it…

**Alice's POV:**

I saw him…

Let me explain.

I wouldn't say my life was terrible, I mean I'm sure I could find someone worse off than me.

My mom and dad died in a car accident a few years ago so now I stay with my best friend, Bella and her brother, Emmett.

Legally, my Uncle is my guardian, but he, my aunt and my cousin, disappeared just before the accident and no-one has seen or heard from them since.

So that's why Charlie, Bella's dad and Chief of Police, looks out for me.

So you can see why seeing someone that looks _just like my cousin_, Edward, but a little older, would have me freaked out.

I'm sure Bella's in her room right now, pretending to do homework, but really wondering what the hell is wrong with me!

I'm probably right, I am practicaly psychic after all.

Anyway, Charlie will be home soon and , just like any other day, he'll come upstairs and tell us he's home.

And, I know its not a good way to thank him for all he's done, but I'll ignore him, then Emmett and even Bella!

UGH…! What good was all this moping?

Right then I got out of my bed, went for a shower, got dressed, and knocked on Bella's door…

**Ok so what do ya think?**

**When you review please tell us your fave para :D**

**Thanks for reading :D xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy GUyss! Long time no see! Big shoutout to our first reviewer! We love You ::D And thanks to anyone who read our story Please R&R**

**ANywayss heres Chapter 2 please Enjoy ! ( Same people writing as before )**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight - If we did Taylor Lautner would have his shirt of aLOT more! ANd breaking dawn would be out by now ::D**

**Chapter 2:**

**Alice POV:**

"What Emmett?", I heard her yell from the other side of the door.

She sounded so sad.

"um…eh…it's Alice", I said shyly, this was a bad idea.

I heard a loud thump, so Bella I smiled, then footsteps, the door flung open and I enveloped her in a hug.

"I missed You", she frowned, "care to explain what made you lock yourself in your for 2 DAYS!"

We sat down on her bed, her room was white with a purple bed spread and a wooden desk which held her ANCIENT computer and a regular, old, desk lamp.

"I am so so sorry", I whispered

"It's OK I'm sure I'll be fine one you tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Ok, here goes", Alice took a deep breath and started, "Ok, well… you know my cousin and his family and how they disappeared?"

"Yeah", she hesitated, she knew how I hated to talk about them which would make this conversation a whole lot harder

"Well, I think the boy across the street was… Edward", I told her

She looked horrified to put it mildly.

"It can't have been, he looked way too different", she argued

"Look though", I handed her the latest picture I had of him to her, "you can see its the same person."

"Ok, but how do find out, we cant just stalk him until we know can we?", she replied looking horrified at this possibility, I always knew she had liked my cousin when we were little but at the time she had braces, spots, glasses (which were awful looking things) she still had "puppy fat" should we say and frizzy hair.

Now, though, she had clear, ivory skin, soft brown curls, eyes the colour of chocolate milk and an amazing figure.

I on the other hand had short black pixie hair, pale skin, hazel eyes (AN hers were probably blue but mine are hazel so.. LOL sue me) the same figure as Bella's but I am shorter and I, luckily, have enough fashion sense for both of us!

Just then my stomach growled, and I swear it was the loudest sound I had ever heard coming from me when i wasn't hyper!

"Oh! I guess I should probably eat something", i laughed and went downstairs to order a pizza and apologise to Charlie.

When i was alone again i remembered one of the sadder but most recent memories of my cousin:

**~Flashback~**

"Don't worry, Edward you'll do great", I beamed at him

"Yeah, Edward, you're like the best football player I know", Bella grinned shyly.

"Aww, thanks Bells but you know Emmett", Edward smiled his crooked grin that I know Bella loved and she blushed tomato red.

"Well, I'll see you guys at lunch, kay?", Edward smiled

"Kay", we said in perfect unison, which could only be expected from 'sisters'

Lunchtime –

"So, do you think Edward made the team?, Bella asked nervously

"No sweat Bells, of course he did", I laughed.

We entered the lunch hall laughing but our laughter was cut short by the scene in front of us.

**Edward. Popular table. Flirting. Lauren!**

"OH GOD!", we exclaimed. This could not be happening.

"Edward", I asked when we reached their table.

He turned around, but he didn't look like my loving, caring cousin anymore. He looked like Mike or Tyler.

He looked MEAN.

"What do you want smurf?", he questioned coldly

"What did you just say?", I heard Bella ask behind me, knowing I hated it when people made fun of me because of height. WOW, she sounded really annoyed. Bella NEVER got annoyed. At least not with Edward.

"I said 'what do you want smurf' and take the mask off Bella, its not Halloween", he laughed and so did everyone else in the hall, even though it was a **very lame** joke.

**OH NO HE DIDN'T!**

Bella started to well up as she ran out of the hall.

"Back off Edward", I said venom pouring from my words.

"Or What?", he questioned getting in my face

Right then my hand collided with his face making a loud noise and a red mark.

"I think you get the picture 'Eddie' ", and with that I turned my back on my best friend and my cousin forever.

**End of Flashback**

But that was 5 years ago we need to let go and plus with the way Bella will look tomorrow he'll wish he hadn't said that stuff to her or me I grinned evily and fell into a deep sleep.

**Bella POV:**

*Knock Knock*

"What Emmett?", I yelled sadly

"um…eh…its Alice"

I went and opened my door, tripping in the process.

I door flung open and she enveloped me in a hug.

"I missed You", I frowned, "care to explain what made you lock yourself in your for 2 DAYS!"

"I am so so sorry", I whispered

"It's OK I'm sure I'll be fine one you tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Ok, here goes", Alice took a deep breath and started, "Ok, well… you know my cousin and his family and how they disappeared?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I think the boy across the street was… Edward"

I looked at her horrified.

You see Edward is Alice's cousin, and he used to be our best friend. In fact she was supposed to go and live with him and his parents ( her aunt and uncle) when her parents died, but they went missing 5 years ago and no-one had seen or heard from then since – well until now.

But I'm really surprised I didn't recognise him, I mean I pretty much had a crush on him for the whole 6 years we were friends.

"It can't have been, he looked way too different", I argued

"Look though", she handed me the latest picture she had of him to me, "you can see its the same person."

"Ok, but how do find out, we cant just stalk him until we know can we?", i replied looking at her like she had three heads.

Just then Alice's stomach growled, and I swear it was the loudest sound I had ever heard coming from Alice without her being hyper!

"Oh! I guess I should probably eat something", Alice laughed and went downstairs to order a pizza and apologise to Charlie.

When she left , my mind wandered to one of my happiest memories of Edward it's also the last time I can remember us being happy together.

***Flashback***

"I hate math!", I moaned, " homework sucks!"

The three of us were in Alice's bedroom doing homework.

"Alice!", Alice's mother, Mary, shouted.

"Coming!", Alice called, " Sorry guys I'll be right back"

Alice left and Edward turned to me.

I hated the fact that every time he looked at me, my heart started over-reacting and I minced my words.

"Er…uh…homework…me", I scrambled

Then he started tickling me, and I couldn't breathe.

I screamed and all of a sudden we fell off the bed.

I was lying on top of him on the floor, he brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. Then he leaned in to kiss me.

I was so excited, because he was gorgeous and I was, well… let's just say I wasn't the nicest looking girl; I had braces, glasses, puppy fat and frizzy hair!

Anyway I couldn't believe that the boy I had loved for so long was about to kiss me! So I leaned in, and our lips were about to touch when…

_***BANG***_

We turned to see Alice standing in the doorway, having just dropped the tray of juice and candy she had brought up for us, and we sat up awkwardly.

"What in the-name-of-Louis-Vuitton, is going on here?", she shouted

"Er…er", I stuttered

"Bella had something on her face", Edward replied

"So…what? You were gonna get it off with your tongue?", she shrieked.

"N…no", Edward said looking embarrassed

Suddenly, Alice burst out laughing.

I looked at Edward, and he looked at me and we both looked at Alice.

Before long, the three of us had collapsed with laughter.

***End of Flashback***

Three weeks later, he said those awful things and, the three of us stopped talking. And four months later he left…and never came back.

**Edward's POV:**

So…I've seen Alice.

This is bad.

My family and I haven't been in contact with Alice, Bella, Emmett and Charlie in about five years; before I became a vampire…

As you know Alice is my cousin, Bella is Alice's best friend and Emmett is Bella's twin. Charlie is Bella and Emmett's dad.

Anyway before my family and I left, I used to spend all my time with these friends and I actually really, really liked Bella. She did have glasses, braces and a hell of a lot of spots but, I always thought, when the braces and spots were gone she would have beautiful skin and lovely straight teeth!

I was head over heels!

I miss them all…but today I saw them, what if they noticed me?

I'm as pale as a ghost, dark circles under my eyes (I was hunting) and bright topaz eyes!

They really wouldn't be able to see a difference (**AN I like Sarcasm ! :P)**

We need to move. They might see me at school! I need to talk to Esme…

~#~#~

Ok that didn't go well – AT ALL. Our conversation went like this: -

**Edward:** Esme, I'd like to move. I don't fit in here and its too closed in.

**Esme: **Edward, don't be like that. This place is lovely and there are lots of places to hunt.

**Edward: **Please Esme, I hate it. I preferred Phoenix or somewhere with a lot of space…

**Esme: **Edward, NO. Your father and I like it here and we cant take advantage of these kinds of places.

I guess I will just have to face them at school tomorrow…

**please R&R xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV:**

My eyes drifted to the clock for the 50th time during the car journey.

I am so worried.

We are going to see Edward today.

Alice had dressed me up this morning and said that 'Edward wouldn't know what hit him when he saw me'. I just laughed and told her she was being stupid. After all, I was still the same ugly and awkward girl he left five years ago.

When we arrived at school, I could barely contain myself. I was so nervous – terrified, but also a little bit excited.

We got out and were met by a pair of blue eyes staring at us. The owner of said blue eyes was a tall, blonde girl who looked like a supermodel.

My first thought was 'Oh Crap!' how am I ever going to get Edward to notice me with her walking around?

She made her way over to us,

"Hey, I'm Rosalie Hale, my brother and I just moved here with our friends. Its nice to meet you!"

Well that wasn't what I was expecting – she was so nice!

Then I heard Alice speak and introduce the two of us.

We continued the playful conversation before Emmett showed up; causing some drama.

Before we new it, the bell had rang and we were on our way to first period…

~#~#~

Lunch was bad.

It started off okay, we were all just talking and laughing and generally having fun until I saw HIM…

I froze in mid-sentence.

I could hear Alice talking to me. Suddenly Alice grabbed my hand a dragged rosalie and i out of the cafeteria. Close to tears, i collapsed against a locker and just stared into space for a good ten minutes.

"Wait guys", both our heads snapped up as Rosalie spoke," are you thinking what I'm thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Er…", Alice and I responded in unison

"Revenge…", Rosalie giggled devilishly.

**Alice POV:**

"OMG Bella! You look fabulous!" i exclaimed.

She was wearing a baby blue low cut tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, baby blue ballet pumps and a black cardigan.

Her hair was in soft curls down to her shoulders.  
>"Uh thanks" she blushed "you dont look to bad yourself" she teased.<br>I was wearing a white juicy couture top with cherries on it, black skinny jeans and 6 inch blood red platform high heels to match the cherries on my top.

My hair was in its usual spiky manor with a red bow hair band in it.

"Why thank you" i replied with a grin and a curtsey. "Come on we're going to be late."

We walked out to my canary yellow porsche with my P1X13 101 licence plate that Emmett and Bella had got me for my birthday last year.

~#~#~

When we arrived at school we parked in between two new cars, a silver volvo and a red convertible.

Standing beside the convertible was a tall girl with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing white skinny jeans; a turquoise top and strappy turquoise high heels. When we got out the car she walked over to us.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie Hale, my brother and I just moved here with our friends. Its nice to meet you!"

"Hi I'm Alice and this is Bella," i said indicating to bella.

"So what class do you have first?" i asked.

" Oh i have... English with Mr Mason first." she answered checking her time table.

"Oh that's great, my brothers in that class, ill get him to show you around if you want?"

" That would be awesome, thanks."

**Rosalie's POV:**

" That would be awesome thanks"

I really liked Bella and Alice they're really kind.

Just then I felt someone slap my ass! I turned round and was met by a pair of dark brown eyes, kinda like Bella's, and a playful boyish grin.

" Damn girl, you got a lot a junk in your trunk if ya know what I mean" he grinned wider.

"Excuse me but girls with asses like mine do not talk to boys with faces like yours." I shot back, how can someone so cute be so arrogant?

He looked completely lost.

I could hear Bella and Alice fighting to control their laughter.

Bella coughed behind me. " Em Rosalie" she started between laughing, " meet my twin brother Emmett," she laughed at the end.

" OMG Bella I'm so sorry!" i began apologising as soon as what she had said had sunk in.

"Honestly Rosalie we've been waiting for someone to say that to him for a LONG while," Alice laughed.

When they were finished Alice asked;

"Emmett why dont you show our friend the way to Mr Mason's room?"

He was just about to argue when Bella cut in, "its the least you can do."

"Fine" Emmett huffed like a five year old.

We walked in silence to Mr Masons room, "Look I didn't mean to sound rude outside, its just that your really pretty and my mouth kinda goes faster than my brain."

I laughed at that.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No I suppose not, plus your too cute to stay mad at."

"Really? Thanks!" he beamed, "I'm Emmett,"

"Rosalie but you can call me rose." maybe school won't be so bad…

**Alice's POV:**

Well apart from the Rose and Emmett drama this morning so far it's been quite a quiet day.

When I got out of English Bella was leaning against the lockers in front of the class room talking to Rose.

"Come on I'm starving!" I yelled over to them.

When we walked into the lunch hall we got our food and sat down at our usual table.

About ten minutes later I saw Bella freeze at something behind me.

"What's up Bella?"

No response.

"Bella what's wrong?"

I followed her line of vision and when i turned around I was met by a pair of very shocked golden eyes. It was Edward. I grabbed Bella and Rosalie's hands and half ran out the cafeteria.

Rosalie already knew about what had happened so she knew why we were running, Bella on the other hand, who was close to tears, collapsed against a locker and just stared. That was all she did for a good ten minutes.

"Wait guys", both our heads snapped up as Rosalie spoke," are you thinking what I'm thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Er…", Bella and I responded in unison

"Revenge…", Rosalie giggled devilishly.

~#~#~#~

We only had one more class left: History for me, Biology for Bella and wood-shop for rose; which Emmett was showing her to.

I didn't sit beside anyone in history and I sat at the back so I quite liked this class for that but other than the seating plan i hated history with a passion!

I was texting Bella telling her to hurry up after school when the seat beside me moved.

I looked up only to be met by a pair of golden eyes.

" Um hello, is this seat free?" the boy asked in a heavy Texan accent.

"Uh yeah sure I guess so" I said in a cheery voice.

OMG who was this god?

"I'm Jasper hale I just-"

"Moved here with your sister and your friends?" I guessed," yeah I already met your sister, I'm Alice Cullen, its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too ma'am"

Aww how cute is he! Maybe this class wont be so bad…

**please R&R xo**


End file.
